The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
There are a number of different input devices that provide input to a computer. For example, keyboards, pointing devices, touch screens, scanners, digital/video cameras and microphones can all be operably coupled to a computer in order for a user to provide input to the computer. Different input devices have different functions. Input from some devices, i.e., keyboards, pointing devices, and touch screens to a computer can be easily converted to commands executed by the computer. Other inputs (for example speech, handwriting, vision and gesturing) from scanners, digital/video cameras and microphones must be converted to computer commands with some artificial intelligence technology. Typically, these inputs utilize a recognizer that analyzes the user's input to provide a recognition result. These inputs can be prone to errors and/or take a long time to input. For example, handwriting input can take a user a large amount of time to input and speech recognition input can suffer from a high recognition error rate in a noisy environment. In particular, writing a character in an Asian language (i.e. Chinese, Japanese, Korean, etc.) can take numerous strokes of pen input. Even after the user has completed pen input, the recognition result may still not be correct.